Panic
by Ebianna
Summary: Barry is injured, and Caitlin is very worried. Cisco notices. ::Slight episode spoilers for "The Flash Is Born". Behind-The-Scenes moment for Episode Six::


**Disclaimer: **As we are all well aware of; _The Flash _and everything related to it, as well as the entire realm of **DC, **does not belong to moi.

**Warnings: **Some spoilers for episode 6; _"The Flash Is Born"._

* * *

**::Panic::**

* * *

Cisco thinks that most of Caitlin's tells are in her eyes and, ironically enough, in her actions; despite her adamant claims for otherwise. When he looks up to see her face and they realize that Barry has gone after Tony through a fit of impatience and rage- the young tech prodigy cannot deny the sheer _panic _that glistens in his friend's dark brown eyes.

She must realize he notices, because she turns her face away just so and clears her throat, before turning back to face the computer monitors. Her face looks a little more composed and calm, though the way her lips are pressed so tightly together they almost seem to tremble continues to give her away.

She should get major credit for trying, however.

It makes his chest hurt.

"He can't... He _isn't _this _stupid _to-!" Caitlin starts to say, but then her words drift to silence as Cisco tries to pick up Barry on the comm. Again.

"Barry?" he says, turning his eyes to the screen and looking to the corner of the monitor where Barry's vitals are beginning to go haywire. "You there, man? Barry!"

No answer. The silence is uneasy, and for some reason Cisco has the urge to duck his head to keep from having to look at Caitlin again. He can sense her pacing behind him, the rap of her shoes echoing throughout the otherwise silent lab.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Cisco sighs and hangs his head anyway, anxiety starting to make his own heart race fast. Who knows _what _Barry will go through the second time around with the Man of Steel (or maybe Iron Fist-? It _could_ be Metal Head, or perhaps even- hey; he's _working on it, _okay?)

Almost out of impatience, Caitlin is stumbling forward to the desk comm, reaching out for it as if it will provide some measure of relief for her.

"Barry! If you can hear us, _say _something! _Barry!_" Caitlin calls, and maybe she intends for her voice to sound disapproving and demanding as she says it- but her eyes dart to Cisco, nervously, when their friend's name rolls off of her tongue like a desperate plea. She swallows and straightens to her full height, running her fingers through her long hair in a habit of frustration.

Cisco keeps his eyes on the monitor, showing no sign that he notices her unusual display of emotion. He doesn't want her to become his arch enemy.

On the monitor, Barry's vitals set off an onscreen alarm- he's been hurt. Very badly.

"He's hurt," Harrison's voice says suddenly, from behind them. "He doesn't know what he is _up _against." Both young scientists whirl around to see their wheel-chair bound boss rolling into the room. His face is clouded with something neither Caitlin nor Cisco can name, but it makes Cisco shift his weight from one foot to the other.

When those piercing blues eyes find his, he glances away. For a man unable to walk, Harrison has an aura of authority about him that more than makes up for his apparant disability.

And he still cannot shake himself of the memory of Harrison's earlier warning regarding the cold weapon he'd created. But this has nothing to do with that, so Cisco needs to get his mind out of the past and back into the now, because-

"Let's go," The words, spoken with cool finality, do not come from Cisco's mouth, or the other man's.

"Where are we going?" Cisco blurts, her sudden momentum throwing him for a mental loop.

"We are going to get Barry." She says it over her shoulder, as simply as if what she has demanded is supposed to be common knowledge and the usual way they do things.

But it _isn't._

Cisco blinks in surprise when he sees Caitlin moving with effortless speed (even in her heels- _damn _that is so impressive it should be a meta-human ability in its own right) to the lab for her coat and cars keys.

Cisco has only enough time to look at Harrison to see the older man's face looks just as perplexed and surprised as _he _feels. So Caitlin's odd behavior isn't just his imagination.

The click of high heels reach his ears and he sees that Caitlin is pulling on her coat while trying to shift around in her purse for keys. She makes it to the doors that serve as exit and entrance, before she seems to realize that neither Cisco or Harrison has made a move.

She looks up, blinking, and moves her gaze from Harrison to Cisco. She appears confused.

"Caitlin, I can't have you and Cisco always just rushing into the field when Barry is-" Harrison starts, and for the first time since Cisco can recall, Caitlin smoothly cuts Harrison off mid-sentence.

"Let's _go._" She is looking at Cisco when she says it.

Almost ignoring Harrison.

Whoa.

There is a moment of silence, almost like a stare off. Harrison's narrow glare, and Caitlin's facade of placidness. Looking between them both hesitantly, Cisco is indecisive. But then the monitor beeps again, and Cisco kicks it into gear without further delay.

Once he has his coat, he hurries over to her, reaching out to touch Caitlin's shoulder.

Harrison gives a minute nod, something fond settling over his facial features, and at once Caitlin's rigid body posture relaxes ever so slightly.

She might have even smiled if she wasn't so concerned for one particularly stubborn meta-human.

As Cisco ushers her out, he sometimes wonders who he should be more frightened of; an egnimatic Harrison Wells or a worried and determined Caitlin Snow.

He hopes he never has to personally find out.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
